Touch of a hand
by crashspike22
Summary: An Instant Messenger and a little imagination help give Lucas Scott a night that he won't forget! Rated M for adult content Brooke/Lucas


_Author Notes: Yes, I have other stories that need to be updated and yes I am slowly but surely working on them. More or less. This story was completely and totally inspired by the amazing, incredible, lovely, and breathtakingly awesome Lee See-C. If you aren't reading her stuff then you really should be. Second thanks goes out to Aprilbaby19 for the beta and telling me this was a good idea. _

_Lastly this story is dedicated my original partner in write, OMGOTH23. I know you are out there lurking somewhere and I still miss having you around. Hope you are happy and one day we'll finish Hello Stranger. I wouldn't do it with anyone else. _

_Anybody still reading after that?_

**Touch Of A Hand…**

Lucas sat down in his desk chair and sighed. The week of a big game was always stressful and this week was no different. On top of the 3 papers that were due and all of the reading assignments, his coach had taken practice to a new level. Whitey had the team running scrimmages with J.V. team, wind sprints, and weight training.

"I swear he's trying to kill us…" Lucas groaned. And on top of all of that, his mom had decided that because of all the extra school work and practicing, that he needed to stay at home this week so he could rest and keep up with his school work. Which was mom speak for 'No girlfriend until the weekend'. He would have to go the next few days without seeing the one person that could take his mind off of this.

"So damn stupid…"Lucas opened his laptop and signed into his instant messenger. Haley was supposed to be on so she could look over his homework. On the desktop itself, there was a picture of his girlfriend Brooke Davis smiling in her cheerleader uniform. He rested his hand on his chin and let his finger trace over the picture.

"Luke! I am going to store and I'll be back soon. Remember no Video Games, no TV, AND no Brooke!" His mom shouted as from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah I got it no fun!" Lucas shouted back.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! You better watch your mouth!" His mom shot back as she slammed the door behind her.

"Must she use the middle name?" Lucas let out a frustrated groan and leaned back in the chair. He needed to get started on his homework but once again his thoughts drifted back to his beautiful girlfriend. He did get to see her at school but it wasn't the same as having some alone time with the captain of the squad. And when he did see her all he did was wish he could be alone with her. Just being in her presence was enough to send his senses into a lust induced haze. Everything she did just seemed to fuel his desire for her. Today in math class, Brooke just looked over her shoulder at him, flashed that amazing smile of hers and just like that, all the blood in his body rushed directly to his crotch. Every time he thought of her, Lucas would get so hard that he thought he might burst. He let his hand start rubbing over the growing bulge in his pants.

He closed his eyes and images of Brooke danced around his head. God she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Usually, he could figure out some way to calm himself down but there was something different about today. Lucas opened his eyes and clicked on the folder where he kept all of his pictures. He moved the cursor around until he found the folder labeled 'PrttyGrl'. Brooke had sent him several folders of pictures from her summer vacation and he shoved them all into one place. He tapped the mouse button and soon his screen was filled with pictures of the beautiful cheerleader.

"Damn…" Lucas growled as he clicked through his collection of pictures. He kept clicking until he found the picture that Brooke had taken over the summer. She wore this purple tanktop that dipped down her chest and showed off just enough of her breasts. He stopped rubbing his crotch and began unfastening his belt. Once he got his pants open, he pulled the waistband of his boxers down so that his dick was fully exposed. He grabbed it by the shaft and held it tightly. He started studying the picture intently, letting his eyes drink in every detail of her frame. Lucas groaned and kept tugging at himself. He was just about to click on the plus button to make the picture bigger so he could study it even more when there was a chime from his laptop. Lucas rolled his eyes. Apparently, the universe didn't want him to have any fun. He opened his eyes saw that the instant message he got wasn't from Haley, it was from Brooke.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Hey boyfriend, whatcha doin?_

Lucas smiled and absent mindedly continued stroking himself slowly and did his best to type with one hand.

_LScott003: I have been thinking about you all day pretty girl. _

_PrttyGrlDavis: and I've been thinking about you Broody. _

Lucas closed his eyes and imagined that Brooke was standing in front of him. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit. It was the really cute one with the short sleeves and the ridiculously short skirt. He opened his eyes and typed back.

_LScott003: you looked so sexy today in class. i couldnt stop undressing you with my eyes._

_PrttyGrlDavis: You know I only do it to tease you because you can't do anything about it. I mean that is if you don't want an audience or to get expelled from school._

_LScott003: well with the way i am feeling right now, I would do you in front of the entire school…_

He sat anxiously waiting for a reply but after about three minutes, Brooke hadn't replied back. Maybe he had pushed a little too fast and Brooke had left. He could feel his erection starting to fade. Then a new message popped in the window.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Oh really? _

"Play it cool, Play it cool…" Lucas whispered as he typed his reply.

_LScott003: i mean, you really have no idea how hard it is for me to be so close to you but feel like I am million miles away from you. _

_PrttyGrlDavis: I think I can guess boyfriend. It's not only hard for you, you know. It's like when you're playing in a game and I'm standing there cheering you on, I just wish everybody would disappear so I could go over to where you are on the court and just have my wicked way with you._

Lucas couldn't believe it. Even though Brooke had been his girlfriend for a few months, it still surprised him she would say things like that. Not wanting to lose the momentum, he continued typing.

_LScott003: and I can see you too, standing there in your cheerleader uniform over on the sidelines with those sexy legs in that short skirt. And that tight top...i am getting harder just thinking about it _

_PrttyGrlDavis: I bet you are Broody. I love watching you get all hot and sweaty as you play. And when I think of you in that shower all naked and wet afterwards, it takes control I didn't even know I had to stop me from joining you. _

"Damn, really?" Lucas held himself a little tighter and began going slower.

_LScott003: well you know i wouldnt stop you. In fact i am a little hurt that you didnt. _

"Guess there is no point in holding back anymore…" Lucas whispered.

_LScott003: God, Brooke...i want you all the time. i am touching myself right now, thinking about you_

_PrttyGrlDavis: Oh you are huh? _

_LScott003: yes Pretty Girl. I have it in my hand right now..._

_PrttyGrlDavis: Are you imagining it's me touching you Luke? _

_PrttyGrlDavis: What would you like me to do to you if it was my hand Broody?_

_LScott003: right now? i want you to stroke it slowly. _

_LScott003: those skinny fingers wrapped around my dick _

Lucas closed his eyes and he could see Brooke kneeling in front of him. Her fingers were slowly wrapping themselves around the shaft of his dick. He smiled as he looked into her hazel eyes. She gave him a sultry smile and started tugging on it slowly. He heard a chime and looked back at the screen.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Do you like the way my hand feels wrapped around you like that? _

_LScott003: yes i do...can't you feel it getting harder?_

_PrttyGrlDavis: I sure can. I love it when you're all hard for me._

_LScott003: it feels so good...can you play with my balls? god i feel like i am gonna explode…_

His eyes slid shut as he continued his motions. He saw Brooke once more. She was still down on her knees and her free hand made its way onto his balls. She tightened her grip on his member and started to playfully massage them. Lucas bucked his hips forward which made the cheerleader smile. He heard the bing for a new message and opened his eyes once more.

_PrttyGrlDavis: do you like it when I tease them?_

_LScott003: yes it feels amazing. i love the way you play my dick. i like the way you look at it when you touch it..._

_PrttyGrlDavis: I love how it feels in my hands, so big and hard..._

_LScott003: shit...Brooke, can you lick the head for me?_

Brooke nodded and moved her mouth a little closer to his dick. Lucas laughed. He could swear that he could feel her cool breath breezing over the tip. Her motions had become more deliberate now. Every time she moved up and down, the feeling seemed to reverberate through his body. He couldn't explain it and right now he didn't need any answers either. All he knew was that he had never felt anything like this before. Brooke's tongue slid out and the tip of it grazed his tip. He let out a groan and she smiled. Brooke changed her hold on his dick and moved forward until it hit against her forehead. She flattened her tongue against his shaft and slowly dragged her tongue upward along his length until she got to the tip. She let her tip of her tongue swirl around his head before she went back down to base and repeated this two more times.

"Holy shit…" He hissed. He did have a pretty vivid imagination. He took a deep breath and looked at the screen once more.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Do you like it when I use my tongue on you, boyfriend?_

_LScott003: Yes… god damn that feels soo amazing…Can I ask you for another favor?_

_PrttyGrlDavis: You can ask…_

_LScott003: are you gonna suck it for me? _

_PrttyGrlDavis: Maybe I will... I know how much you like that._

Brooke took another slow and torturous lick of his length. Lucas felt his entire body shudder from her actions. Brooke had stopped just for a second so she could pull his boxers and pants down to the floor. Lucas quickly slipped his feet out of his pants.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Are you ready for me, Lucas?_

She was completely between his legs now. Her left hand was resting on his thigh and she went back to methodically jerking him off.

_LScott003: yes i am always ready for you..._

Lucas grunted once more. The cheerleader moved her hand down and held onto his dick tightly once again. She brought him to her lips and stuck her tongue out. Brooke playfully beat his cock against her tongue a few times. Then she gave the tip a gentle kiss and took him into her mouth. Brooke slowly bobbed her head up and down letting his dick fill her until she couldn't fit anymore inside. She backed off slowly causing Lucas to gasp and slam his fist against the arm of his chair. Brooke looked into his eyes again and flicked her tongue around the head.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Do you like it when my mouth is on you, Luke? Does it feel good?_

_LScott003: i love it when your mouth is on me…_

Brooke had gotten his dick slick with her saliva so it was easier for her hand to slide up and down his length. The captain put her mouth back onto his swollen member once again taking it all the way into her mouth in one move. She started using her hand along with her mouth and began to pick up the pace of her actions. It felt so good that Lucas couldn't even open his eyes all the way. He checked the screen again.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Do you like how my mouth feels on you like that?_

_LScott003: i love it...you are going to make me cum soon..._

Brooke took Lucas's cock out of her mouth with a wet popping sound and looked up at him again.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Do you want me to suck it harder? _

_LScott003: please Brooke..._

She took him back in once more and there was style or emotion behind her actions. Her head was bobbing up and down at a frenzied pace and her hand was still matching her moves. Lucas groaned as he heard the wet noises coming from his girlfriend. He couldn't describe it but it just added to how unbelievable this whole situation was. Brooke stopped again and she didn't look up this time. Her head was still down and her hand was still working him.

_PrttyGrlDavis: I'm not gonna stop Lucas. _

_PrttyGrlDavis: I'm just gonna do it harder. _

_PrttyGrlDavis: I'm not gonna stop until you give me what I want…_

_PrttyGrlDavis: Are you gonna give it to me?_

"Fuck!" Lucas shouted and stood from his seat. He wasn't going to last much longer and that last thing Brooke said had just about pushed him to the edge. He couldn't even picture Brooke anymore but he looked down at the screen and saw there was a new message.

_PrttyGrlDavis: Let it go Luke_

_PrttyGrlDavis: Cum for me Luke, let it go...just cum for me…_

_PrttyGrlDavis: I wanna taste you…_

Lucas shut his eyes tightly and pictured Brooke on her knees again. The tip of his dick was in her mouth and she was jacking him off as fast and as hard as she could. Lucas felt every muscle in his body seize up in that moment and then he finally came. He kept his eyes closed and pictured Brooke flicking her tongue over his head as his load came flying out of his dick. It was quite the sight. Once he finished, Lucas didn't even bother fixing his pants or cleaning up the mess he had made. All he could manage to do was to fall back in his chair and try to catch his breath.

"Damn…" Lucas panted. Out of all the times he had ever done that, this had to the most intense session ever. He could barely see straight. He continued holding himself as leaned over to the keyboard to finish the game with Brooke.

_LScott003: god im cumming_

_PrttyGrlDavis: I know you already did Lucas. Did that feel good?_

_LScott003: god yes...i cant evn type lol_

_PrttyGrlDavis: I'm not surprised._

"Lucas! What in the hell is going on in here?"

Lucas turned around and saw his mother in the doorway with a shocked look on her face. Apparently she had come home while he was finishing. So he said the only thing that made any sense.

"Can I have some privacy please?"


End file.
